ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridin' Spinnaz
Were you looking for Ridin' Dirty? Ridin Spinnaz was one of the first YTMNDs ever created (clocking in at number seven), and caused quite a stir in the YTMND community due to its mesmerizing homosexual content. The site featured a man and a purported transsexual engaging in anal sex, while the transsexual's penis 'spun' in a clockwise motion. History The clip is allegedly from a transsexual pornography movie, more commonly known as a "Chicks with Dicks" film. In the full length version of the film, it appears to be to be a man and woman engaging in anal penetration, until, in what can only be considered an interesting plot twist, the transsexual's penis comes into the shot, and the scene shown in the "Ridin Spinnaz" YTMND begins. The text read, "WE RIDIN SPINNAS ALSO COCKS." There is some debate as to whether the text has always included the term "ALSO COCKS." The first comment left on the site's profile indicates that the site used to read simply "WE RIDE SPINNAZ" although there is no conclusive evidence of this fact. It is also possible that the phrase "they don't stop" can be misinterpreted as "also cocks," though this is highly unlikely. The song was Three 6 Mafia's Ridin' Spinners, a song that pays tribute to the phenomenon of "spinning rims" on cars often found in predominantly poor, minority neighborhoods in the United States of America. The site was seen as an ironic commentary on the , or the act of African American men engaging in homosexual acts in secret. Influence Ridin Spinnas' influence has been seen far and wide throughout YTMND, and the Internet as a whole. The term 'also cocks,' which is believed to have been coined by the site, is often used in chat rooms and forums as a non-sequitur to end conversations. Nearly 300 Spinnas spin-off YTMNDs have been created, many of which include the term 'also ___.' Additionally, many 'straight' spin-offs were created to battle the potentially homosexual influence of the site. The song was included on Volume 3 of the YTMND Soundtrack. Max Goldberg, the creator of YTMND, is said to have claimed that the Ridin Spinnas site was his sole motivator in creating YTMNSFW, a site that houses YTMNDs that are considered 'not safe for work.' When Goldberg began running advertising on YTMND, he was forced to remove pornographic content. His belief that Ridin Spinnas was too valuable to the community instigated him to create an alternate site to house such content. The image from Ridin' Spinnaz is also well-known for its usage in the highly popular shock which is called meatspin, which uses a flash loop of the image with Dead or Alive's 2003 remix of You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Ironically, the image was originally sourced from the now defunct shock site Klerck.org, where it was also made into a loop on Dickcream.com (many people have cited http://www.dickcream.com/spin in the comments of the original Ridin' Spinnaz site, sometimes downvoting it as a "ripoff" of /spin). Because of its usage on Meatspin, the original GIF from Ridin' Spinnaz is also included in the GNAA's infamous browser bomb "Last Measure", which spawns non-stop popups of classic shock site images. NARV Status Many of the sites that feature the song simply have the image changed to another image of something spinning, thus becoming abused by many NARVS. This is worse than many other NARVish fads because of another fad, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Since both fads involve things spinning to a song about spinning, many images are simply taken from one fad and set to the music of the other. Furthermore, the meatspin image from the original site is used as the image in various other YTMNDs by parasites. External Links * *Wikipedia article on the 'Down Low' *Oprah investigates the 'Down Low' Category:Songs Category:YTMND slang Category:NARVish Fads Category:Fads Category:NSFW